


Meeting True Alpha

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: True Alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, No Hale Fire, Pre-Slash, band au, hale kids live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is in love with this band, True Alpha... And they just so happen to be playing in Laura's bar. Derek is being dragged there but maybe he'll get something out of the trip too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting True Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute idea that grew... I regret nothing.
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter of Its Just Revenge so don't worry it will be up soon!

“Derek I swear to god if you make me miss the opening of True Alpha I'm going to kill you!” Cora yelled at him from the bottom of the stairs. 

Derek rolled his eyes and shrugged on his leather jacket. “I don't see why I have to wear this.” Derek grumbled as he walked down the stair. 

“You have to wear it because it's the dress code.” Cora explained. She was wearing a tight, deep red crop top with a plunging neckline and leather pants with her comfy converse and of course the leather jacket Derek had gotten her for Christmas. She was wearing dark eyeshadow, black winged eyeliner with her “wing game on point,” and blood red lipstick. She had made Derek wear his dark worn jeans, combat boots he loved so much, and a red vee neck. He had survived with only some liner.

“I really don't think this is necessary.” Derek mumbled grabbing his keys. “Let's go. I don't get what the big deal is about this band is? Seriously.” Derek said as they got in his camaro. 

“Ugh, True Alpha is a big deal. They started off as this little band but then gained popularity.” Cora explained. 

“That's another thing I don't get. You said the founders-” “Lydia, Stiles, and Scott.” “We're like uber rich. How can they start out as little?” Derek asked. He had managed to keep from talking about Cora’s obsession but now Laura had managed to book them at her bar and now Derek was going in with no information on them.

“Their parents were, are. The set up the biggest bodyguard business ever seen! All the bodyguards are trained EMTs. It's the most successful business for contract bodyguards there is.” Cora groaned as if this was common knowledge. How was Derek supposed to know? It wasn't like body guarding had a famous market. The people they were guarding did.

“So with rich parents then that means they decided to just take off and not worry about money?” Derek asked. 

“No, they're all like super geniuses. Scott is a veterinarian, Lydia is something I can't even pronounce in the science field, and Stiles is a lawyer. These events are for charities. That's why no one knows where they're going to be until two days before they arrive, and then they don't know the location until a day before.” Cora said excitedly. They were getting closer and closer to the bar they helped run, The Wolf Den.

“Ok, I don't actually care, just tell me who's in the band.” Derek said shaking his head. He just wanted to go and get wasted. Or better yet maybe Laura would need some help and he could make some money.

“Ok, well, Lydia Martin is the lead singer, Scott McCall plays the lead guitar, Stiles is the drummer, Isaac Lahey-Reyes plays base, then there's the manager Erica Lahey-Reyes. They're twins. Kira Yukimura is the pyrotechnics girl who is dating her bodyguard, Malia Tate. Sometimes Jordan Parrish helps out with the pyrotechnics as well, but only for a big show I doubt he'll be here. Vernon Boyd, he goes by Boyd, is dating Erica and is her bodyguard as well. The Twins, Ethan and Aiden are the best at what the do and protect Stiles and Lydia. There's a rumor Lydia is dating Aiden but I don't know if I believe it or not, she could do better. Scott is dating his bodyguard Allison Argent.” Cora finished as they got to the bar. 

They arrived about an hour before they were supposed to begin so Cora could try and get some autographs. There were quite a few people in the loft bar, dancing to the DJ and milling around. Derek made his way over to the bar to find Danny and Jackson working the bar and not Laura like usual.

“Hey, Danny? Where's Laura?” Derek asked when he came to give a multi-colored drink to a man at the edge of the bar. 

“Getting True Alpha set up. I'm not sure exactly where that is though…” He shrugged, “want a drink?” He asked. Derek nodded. Danny moved to make him his usual.

“So… Laura… That's the owner? That your girlfriend?” A guy asked.

“Sister.” Derek answered without looking at the guy.

“Your sister is the owner?” The guy next to him asked. Derek glanced at the guy, spiked brown hair under a beanie, nails were painted black, makeup that could rival Cora’s, leather cuffs on his arms, a studded choker, black sleeveless shirt, and tight pants. This guy was totally here because of True Alpha. 

“Yup. You a True Alpha fan?” Derek asked. He wanted to know if he needed to slip out of his conversation now or later. 

The guy laughed and sipped his bright drink. “Something like that. My friends dragged me here. I lost a bet so here I am.” He man said indicating to the bar. “What about you?” He asked winking at Danny as he brought Derek’s drink. Danny smiled and blew him a kiss.

Derek raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it. “Nah, never heard of them. But my younger sister is totally in love with them. She wanted to try and get autographs before it started.” Derek said with a small chuckle.

The guy laughed, “Then she is going to very disappointed. I tried earlier and they don't do that before hand apparently.” He said frowning. “But hey, here. She'll like these.” The guy pulled out two things that looked like backstage passes. “They're having a meet and greet with the people that donated two hundred dollars or more. These will get you in at their hotel.” 

Derek knew a con artist when he saw one, “so you want me to give you two hundred dollars for them.” Derek said. He realized he probably shouldn't have said who he was. 

The guy tilted his head like a confused puppy. “What? No. I want you to take them. It will show my friends up. I mean if like you to donate to the shelter but that's not a requirement.” He said forcing them into Derek’s hands. 

Derek looked at the guy in shock. “Th-thanks…” He said confused. Had the guy really not wanted money. 

“Cool. And God Danny-boy I need one more of these!” He called downing the rest of his. “And one for my friend here!” 

Jackson was the one that answered him, “why would you buy him a drink Stilinski? He gets his drinks for free.” Jackson glared at the man. It appeared they knew each other. 

Stilinski… He'd heard that name somewhere. Derek just couldn't figure it out right now. The man's voice brought him out of his thoughts, “it's the principle of the thing Jackass. I mean Jackson.” Stilinski said sarcastically. It appeared Jackson was going to respond but Derek beat him to it. 

“Don't talk to my employees like that.” Derek said. Even if they knew each other he couldn't allow his people to be mistreated. “I don't care if you know them be respectful.”

Stilinski’s glare melted and he glanced at Derek then away. Even Jackson looked surprised and glanced at the man then to Derek he hurried to get the drinks. 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Hale. You're right, I was out of line. Keep the drink. I'm needed elsewhere. Be sure to go to the after party. Hopefully that will make up for it.” The man said standing up suddenly. He wasn't looking at Derek anymore instead he was looking over Derek’s shoulder. 

Derek turned and saw an angry blond storming to them. Derek got slightly disappointed, it looked like the man had a very pretty girlfriend. Jackson set the glasses down in front of them silently. 

“Thanks.” The man muttered. The blond walked up to them and grabbed his arm, “hey there, I was just on my way.” He assured. 

“Sure you were.” She muttered. “I need to borrow him.” She told Derek which surprised him. “Let's go.” She dragged him off and he took one last drink before he was pulled away completely.

It wasn't a minute later that Cora came over. “They wouldn't let me over there!” She cried indignantly. He said nothing just took a drink of the bright alcohol. 

“Can I get one of those?” She asked raising an eyebrow at the drink. 

“No, you're nineteen, not twenty one.” Derek said huffing. “But these should make up for it.” Derek said pushing the passes over to her. She gasped and looked at Derek with wide eyes.

“Where did you get these? They're two hundred dollars a ticket…” She said with adoration. Derek nearly choked. A piece? Now he felt bad. The guy bought him a drink, tickets, and he didn't even know the guy's name.

“They were given to me.” Derek said swallowing a lump in his throat. “Some guy didn't want to go.” Derek said. 

“Oh. My. God. I need to find this guy and thank him!” Cora said kissing the tickets. 

“I think his very angry girlfriend came and got him…” Derek murmured drinking the bright drink which was surprisingly good.

“How is everyone tonight?” Came a loud voice over the speakers. 

“It's starting let's go!” Cora grabbed his arm and muscled her way to the front of the crowd. And Derek had to give her credit, for such a little girl she was getting results. 

“I'm Erica and this is True Alpha!” Derek could see the lady on stage now and his eyes widened.

“That's the angry girlfriend!” He said in disbelief. Cora looked back and forth between them.

“Parrish wanted to help out his girlfriend and asked us to play at her bar,” a blond man at the side waved with one hand while the other was around their dark haired sister. The younger Hales gaped at their sister. “Or he would set us on fire and make it look like an accident!” She said with a laugh, “And if anyone has seen our other shows you know he can so here we are!” Erica said with a laugh.

“Thanks guys!” Parrish yelled with a thumbs up.

“Well I'm glad we came! I have it on good authority,” she turned and glared at the drummer and holy hell that was the guy at the bar.

“That's him!” Derek squeaked. “The drummer!”

“Stiles?” Cora cried. “I hate my family so much!”

“That the Horizon Blue Skies is awesome!” Erica finished. “Well enough of me rattling on! I give you True Alpha!” Erica handed the mic over to a red headed woman and left the stage with a laugh. 

The guy, Stiles, gave a count off and then the singer, Lydia, began. She was good, Derek was surprised. He had expected screamo or something but her voice was light and hypnotic. It wasn't long that he was swaying with the rest of the people. 

The did five songs in all. Sometimes another person would sing along with her. For one of the songs the pyrotechnic girl, Kira, went up to the drums and Stiles went up to do a haunting duet with Lydia. 

It was slow and sad. They sang about finding love only to have it ripped away from them by a war. But the thing that was so compelling about it was the story started our with them falling in love, being in love, the war, then how the wife stays strong for her daughter. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been for the projection in the background. Derek was sure there wasn't a dry eye after that.

“Well, I hate leaving people on a sad not so why don't you give these good people a happy one Lyds?” Stiles said wiping his own eyes.

“Oh, of course Stiles.” She said in a light voice. 

“You're the best my queen!” He gave her a kiss on the cheek but she was batting him away almost as if she knew it was going to happen. Some of the crowd “aww”ed at the sight.

“Hey now!” Stiles said stealing to mic back, “don't go reading into that. Oh yes, I know, I read the fanfiction! I scroll through Tumblr!” He said pointing around the room. A few girls made noises of delight including Cora. Derek winced at the screech being so close to him. 

“But hey I'm all for giving the people what they want. Lydia-” before he could finish she put a hand on his mouth and yanked the microphone back. 

“No, get back to the drums or I'm making Kira permanent drummer and you can figure out how to light fireworks and not blow up.” Lydia threatened and the crowd “ohhh”s at that. 

“I'll teach you!” Kira called with a laugh. She was back on the side of the stage next to another taller girl. 

“But the not blowing up is all on you!” The taller girl called. That must be Malia.

“I'll just go to my drums where I have a very slim chance of blowing up.” He said slinking back to the drums. 

Lydia nodded like that what the first smart thing he'd said and the other two, Scott and Isaac, were laughing at him. “Anyways. On with the show!” He called and counted them off for the last song. 

This one was faster than the other but no less hypnotic than the others. When it was over there was clapping and cheering as people tried to get over to the meet and greet place. 

Cora on the other hand was once again dragging Derek through the crowd. Once again getting results and heading straight to Laura. Parrish must've gone to help them break down the set. 

“Hey!” Laura said brightly. “Enjoy the show?” She asked with a big smile on her face. 

“Yes, very much. Why the fuck didn't you tell us you were dating? Much less daying Jordan Parrish!” Cora demanded.

“We hadn't gone public yet.” Laura said with a shrug. “Oh you got passes!” She said seeing them clutched tightly in Cora’s hand. “That's awesome!” 

“I was going to take you so Derek didn't have to but it seems you've got your own in so now Derek has to go.” Cora said bitterly. 

“Why are you punishing me? Why do you have to make her punish me?” He asked his younger sister then his older indignantly.

“Sorry bro, her doing not mine.” Laura said shaking her head. “And you guys should go, Jordan said quite a few people got those tickets. Apparently how elusive True Alpha is means a lot of people were willing to donate the two hundred.” Laura warned. 

“Fine, but this conversation is not over!” Cora swore.

“Oh yeah? Come back when you can legally drink and we'll talk!” Laura called back.

“I'll be back before that!” Cora swore nearly running into Liam their server as she stormed out. Derek smiled apologetically at the young man as he followed his sister out.

She was in the car by the time he got out there, in the driver's seat. “How did you…” He trails off. 

“Nicked your keys when you were drinking.” She explained as he climbed in the passenger seat. 

“Ah…” He said. The hotel wasn't too far away but the way Cora peeled out of there he could've believed it was hours away. “You know… I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you… You just got back from college, she probably didn't want to distract you. Or you know maybe they didn't know it would work out.” Derek tried explaining. His sister was a good driver but going seventy in a fifty wasn't good if she wanted to keep her perfect record.

Luckily she eased off. “I know… But it's the principle of the thing, you know? I told her about my flings and then she can't even do the same to me.” Cora said pulling up to a stop sign. She rested her head on the steering wheel for a moment and Derek patted her shoulder.

“I'll get the details later. Let's go meet True Alpha!” She said back to being excited. Derek grinned as she took off at a safer rate.

They arrived at the hotel and there were quite abut of people milling about in the designated area. Derek and Cora found a small table and grabbed some stuff at the buffet before sitting down and waiting.

A lot of people were decked out like them but there were a few poor souls where it was obvious they were just being dragged along like Derek was. All of them were anxiously waiting for them to get back and he recognized a few people from the Wolf Den that must've driven over right after like they did. 

“How do you think it will take them to get here?” Cora whispered nervously. “You don't think it'll be too long right? I mean they wouldn't give us all tickets then only stay for like five minutes right?” She asked after about ten minutes. 

“I'm sure they won't. They had to break down the stage and then it's a fifteen minute drive here. I'm sure they're on their way.” Derek assured popping a tart looking thing into his mouth. “Try one.” He said shoving one in her mouth as she started to speak again. Derek loved his sister but she would just talk and talk if he gave her the chance. 

Cora made a satisfied noise then stole another tart off Derek’s plate. “So did you get Stiles’s autograph?” Cora asked before eating the other tart.

“No, I didn't. I didn't even know who he was. But Jackson and possibly Danny sure knew him.” Derek said nodding. “Maybe you should talk to them.” 

“There they are!” Some girl shouted and pointed at the window. Everyone turned to see True Alpha getting off a bus. When the band saw he fans pointing and waving they waved excitedly back. 

It was only a few minutes later and two twins opened the door, holding people back. Derek was taller than most of the teens in there and saw Scott and Isaac pick up Lydia and put her on their shoulders. Some people near The front cheered at this and she held up a hand. 

“Thank you!” She called. “Now if any of you know us or have been to one of these things before you'll know that we like to be pretty informal. If, and that's a big if, you all can stay chill with us here and be respectful of us and the other fans then we've agreed to just mingle with you guys. If not, Ethan and Aiden will have to start a line and you'll take turns like a normal thing.” She said sweetly. 

There was a chorus of cheers and promises to be good from the crowd which was met with Ethan and Aiden waiting until Lydia was back on the ground before parting. They must've taken the threat seriously because the band members went up and introduced themselves before the fans could make a move. 

Then it was all just a blur for Derek. He ordered a drink, they checked his ID, and he tried to avoid the crying excited people. He caught sight of Stiles a few times, smiling , signing stuff, or taking pictures but he never approached. He wanted to thank him for the tickets but there were too many people and he wasn't drunk enough to brave that crowd. 

Cora he kept more of an eye on. She was gushing over Scott McCall at one point then she looked too nervous to even approach that Isaac guy. But he went up to her and she got her picture and an autograph. 

After God knows how long, too long in Derek’s opinion, people started filing out. The younger people were being forced to leave by their parents so that was giving some of the older people more one on one. Cora was again with Isaac so Derek felt ok about staying. He looked around for Stiles but didn't see him. 

Derek had stopped drinking and was nursing a juice when someone say next to him. “Hey that's my sister’s-” he stopped talking when he actually saw the guys. “Stiles.” He said more nervous than he was a minute ago. 

“Hey… Glad you used the tickets.” Stiles said smiling shyly at him. “And I guess you know who I am now…”

Derek looked at him a little dumbfoundedly. Stiles looked ready to bolt at any moment though so Derek needed to say something, “thanks for the tickets. Cora loved them.” Derek said because it was the first thing that came to mind.

Stiles’s smile faltered a little before he covered it with a broad grin, “Yeah, Isaac seems to be enjoying her company. Sorry you're not enjoying it though.” Stiles said and got up to leave, “Well I'll let you drink in peace, later Derek.” Stiles waved but Derek grabbed his hand. 

“Wait. You knew who I was before you asked didn't you?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah… Laura wanted me to give Cora the tickets but I wanted a drink. I wasn't sure because she's only described you and her wallet photo doesn't do you justice… Uh, I mean… I didn't see Cora so I figured you could give them to her…” Stiles said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

Derek looked at him in surprise, then looked at their hands and quickly let go. “Sorry… I'm not meaning to be weird… I'm sure you have to deal with weirdos all the time then I'm over here being weird and you're just trying to be nice and I really need to shut up but that doesn't seem to be happening…” Derek finally trailed off, blushing furiously. 

“It's fine. If you don't mind me saying you look cute when you're rambling.” Stiles said smiling softly. 

“Thanks…” Derek said in barely a whisper. 

“You should let me take you out for some real drinks tomorrow… so I won't have a show to get in the way…” Stiles said smiling wider than he had been.

“Uh, will they be ok with that?” Derek asked glancing over at the band and the few lingering fans. Including Cora who was now getting a selfie with Scott and Isaac kissing her cheeks.

“‘Course, it's just drinks and Jordan wants to stick around for a few days with Laura so we’ll be in town… And you can totally say no… If I’ve misread the signs and you are not at all interested then I'll say forget it and I'll see you around.” Stiles said hurriedly.

“No, no, I'd like that. Drinks sound like a fun time.” Derek said smiling by now as well.

“Awesome, I'll pick you up tomorrow? Five o'clock work? We can go to dinner first?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded shyly. “Awesome, you three share a loft right?” Another nod. “Sweet, I'll see you then.” Stiles said running his hand through his hair. 

“Yeah… Yeah. See you then, Cora and I should be getting home anyways.” Derek said waving awkwardly as he walked over to Cora. 

“Hey Der! Than you so much for the tickets!” Cora said hugging him tightly. 

“No problem… You guys played well today.” Derek said turning to the rest of True Alpha. 

There were some appreciative remarks and Derek turned to Cora, “it's late and we need to head out.” He told her. 

Cora looked distressed for a moment then slumped in defeat with no fight, “alright. Good bye guys! It was so wonderful to see you and meet you! I can't believe Laura kept this from me!” Cora cried in outrage.

Derek waved as Cora pranced out the door. Derek couldn't help smiling as he climbed in the driver's seat.

“What are you so happy about?” Cora asked seeing him smile. 

“I may have a date with Stiles tomorrow…” He admitted.

The high pitched squeal of excitement that left Cora almost made Derek wreck out of fright. But he stay on the road, barely. The rest of the way home he regretted his decision to tell her because she started planning everything. Derek couldn't help but smile and let her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm planing on making this a series... Tell me if you all want the next installment to be the first date or jump ahead in the relationship!
> 
> Oh and I found out after I wrote this that Dylan O'Brien actually plays drums for a band and Tyler Poser plays the guitar for a different band than Dylan!! Cool!


End file.
